


Sink Down (And I Will Comfort You)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Reminiscing, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Five times Zoey's bean bag chair is good for thinking.  And one time it's good for something else.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Sink Down (And I Will Comfort You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the photo that shows a set of Zoey's room. It is not smutty until the final part, title A Fresh Start. Much love to the Discord.

**1\. Science Fair**

Eight-year-old Zoey flopped down into the bright turquoise bean bag chair, quite pleased with herself. She looked down at the shiny medal around her neck, gleaming in the light. She had taken first place from that smug little boy Nathan. It wasn’t her fault that his volcano didn’t erupt and hers did. He should know the chemical formula for that to happen. It was basic science. Zoey laughed at the memory of the look on his face when the judges stood before him, gazing expectantly as he fiddled with the chemicals, trying desperately to make them work. Zoey’s project worked perfectly; the judges were clearly impressed. He didn’t need to cry about it.

She stared at the ceiling, mapping out the constellations that were formed by glow-in-the-dark stickers. 

“Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Orion, -”

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mitch came in and settled down next to her, the bean bag chair molding to his form as he sat next to her. 

“Zoey.” 

Zoey couldn’t meet his gaze. “Yes, dad?”

“You know why you are up here, right?”

“To celebrate and reflect on my awesome win tonight?”

Mitch raised an eyebrow. “Try again.”

“To reflect on the reason I felt the need to laugh in Nathan’s face when he lost, causing him to cry and then vomit in front of the entire science fair?”

“Right. So why did you feel that was appropriate?”

Zoey played with the fabric on her medal, picking at the end so it started to fray. She was quiet, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” she sobbed, hurling herself into her father’s arms. “He’s always been so mean to me so I thought that maybe I could show him how it feels. I didn’t mean to make him cry.” 

Mitch patted her back. “We learn from mistakes, and I hope you learned from this one. Now, I want you to write out an apology and tell him at school on Monday.”

Zoey started to protest, but Mitch stopped her.

“Uh uh. This is something you need to do. Try to get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning.” He hugged her goodnight. “And no matter what, kiddo, I love you. I just didn’t like your behavior this evening.”

Zoey sunk down into the chair, feeling the soft beans encompass her body. She took out her journal and began to jot out notes for her apology. Sleep soon overtook her body, and Mitch found her the next morning curled up in the chair, journal open, and quietly snoring. 

**2\. Decision Time**

Zoey sank down into the bean bag chair, and took out the small stack of letters. One by one, she opened them. 

Stanford: accepted

Berkeley: accepted

MIT: accepted

Cal Tech: accepted

She sighed. Most people would find this thrilling, but it filled Zoey with anxiety. This decision would shape her future, and it wasn’t something to take lightly. Pulling her journal out from the space between the chair and the wall, she began to make a list of pros and cons. The squishy chair enveloped her body, soft and comforting as she wrote. Her solar system poster shined down on her, and she thought Jupiter looked particularly judgmental tonight. 

Four hours, two cups of coffee, and three bouts of crying later, Zoey was sure of her decision. She knew that Berkeley was her school, and she was ready to accept their offer. 

Which she did the next morning, after sleeping in the bean bag all night. 

**3\. The Night Before**

Maggie found her daughter lounging in the turquoise bean, reading National Geographic. Suitcases and boxes were crammed into a pile by the door, holding Zoey’s most important treasures.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes and no. Happy that I’m starting college, but also scared. Like, what if my roommate is mean? What if I get lost on campus? What if the food sucks?”

Maggie laughed as she sat down next to her daughter; Zoey snuggling into her chest. 

“Well, my dear, here are my answers. If your roommate is not nice, you will learn patience. If you get lost, you’ll find some direction. And if the food sucks, maybe you’ll learn how to cook. Finally.” She grinned at Zoey, who responded with a groan.

“Very funny mom. You know I burn microwaveable meals.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, Zoey picking at the threads of a seam. The chair was starting to get worn in certain spots; years of use had started to take its toll. 

“I’m proud of you Zoey. I have no doubt you will take the world by storm.”

“Thanks mom.”

**4\. Excitement**

Zoey was positively giddy. Tomorrow was the big day. Her first day at SPRQ Point, and the beginning of her career.

She paced around her childhood bedroom, taking in the posters and photos that motivated her throughout the years. NASA, the Periodic Table, pictures of her family lining the walls in organized chaos, a chaos that comforted her. 

Her trusty turquoise bean bag was sitting in its usual spot, beckoning her to sit. She took her journal from her bag, and sank down into the middle of the squishy chair, which was beginning to hollow out. Tiny holes dotted the seams, each thread a reminder of the hours spent sitting and thinking. The chair held Zoey throughout her childhood and teenage years, a confidant when times were tough and a friend when times were happy. She opened her journal and began to write, words pouring out onto the page. 

As she wrote, yawning periodically, she sank lower into the chair. The comfort of the squishy fabric soon encased her, and she fell asleep, journal splayed out on her chest. Mitch found her there at midnight, and gently woke her up, forcing her to sleep in bed. She had a big day tomorrow, after all.

**5\. Grief**

“He’s gone, Max. I can’t believe he’s gone.” Zoey sobbed, wrapping herself up tighter in her blanket. She was laying on her side on the bean bag, her phone next to her. Max’s warm brown eyes lit up the screen, and he was trying his best to comfort her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come over? I will, in a heartbeat.” 

She gently touched the photo on the wall in front of her, a smiling Mitch with his arm around a 12-year-old Zoey. The tears welled up fresh in her eyes.

“I’m coming over. Don’t argue with me.”

“It’s 1am Max. I’ll be fine.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I said don’t argue with me Red.”

Twenty minutes later, Max sank down next to Zoey on the chair. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried herself into his chest, feeling the soft flannel of his pajama shirt. They stayed there all night, silently nestled together in Zoey’s grief. 

**One: A Fresh Start**

“Well, that’s everything.” Zoey looked around her childhood bedroom, stripped of her posters and photos. “I can’t believe mom is selling the house.”

“Where is she, anyway?”

“Closing on her new condo. I told her I’d have everything out of my room by tonight so there can be an open house on Sunday.”

Max smiled as he finished putting photos into a box. “Look at your braces and hair, Zo.” He leaned over to his girlfriend, and gave her a quick peck. “Teenage me would have definitely asked you out.”

“Really? You weren’t a heartthrob with the rich girls of the Upper East Side throwing themselves at you? Hard to believe.” Zoey rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know, Zoey, that I was the king of the chess club and a proud member of the Knights of the Living Science club.”

“Knights of the Living Science?” Zoey laughed.

“Yes, we were twelve and I thought it was- what?” He saw the faraway look in Zoey’s eyes as a devious smile emerged on her face.

“Come here. I’ve always wanted to...try something.” She had a glint in her eye as she took his hand and guided him over towards the bean bag chair. Before Max could say boo, she had pushed him down onto the chair and was straddling him.

Oh. OH. Yeah, Max could get into this.

She peppered his neck with kisses and very gently nibbled his earlobe. 

“I’ve always wondered what sex would be like on this thing. It’s going into the garbage anyway, so...what do you say, Maxwell?” Zoey whispered seductively in his ear.

Max began to feel the heat rise in his body as he took Zoey by the waist and pulled her closer to him, hungrily kissing her. His hands gripped her waist as she grinded into him, causing him to let out a very ungentlemanly-like sound. 

“I say...that sounds like the best idea you’ve had in awhile, Zo.”

“Less talking, more kissing.”

He obliged, sliding his hands up her back to her bra, deftly unhooking the clasp. Zoey sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, taking her bra with it. Her pert nipples were right in his face, and Max took the opportunity to seize it in his mouth, his tongue and teeth causing her to moan. Zoey broke free.

“Shirt off now, Richman.”

“I like it when you’re feisty.”

She stared at him. “I said shirt off.”

He grinned as he lifted the offending clothing over his head, revealing the toned torso Zoey loved so much. She pushed him down again, running her fingers through his chest hair as she worked her way down to his waistband with her mouth. She unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them down to his ankles, stopping only briefly to help him get untangled. Zoey threw them somewhere behind her as she gently started licking the hollow of his abdomen and grabbed the waistband of his boxers with her teeth. She started to slide them down his thighs, releasing him from the confines of the cloth.

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Max mumbled under his breath, watching as her red hair splayed out over his legs. She stood up and started to unhook her jeans.

Max took her hand. “Allow me. Please.” His eyes were full of lust as he teasingly slid her pants and underwear down her legs, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs. He was about to get to work with his fingers when he felt himself being pushed back down onto the bean bag, Zoey straddling him. They locked eyes as Zoey sank down and began to ride him. Max responded in sync, thrusting into her. Zoey placed both hands on the wall in front of her as she quickened her pace. Max shifted underneath her, sitting upright and causing her to moan as he went deeper into her, hitting that oh so glorious spot she loved so much. She rode him faster and harder, feeling herself clench around him as her climax overtook her body. Max followed right after, moaning her name as he came hard into her. 

They caught their breath, foreheads resting against each other and sweaty bodies glistening in the sunlight streaming through the window.

Zoey smiled. “Well, we just defiled my thinking chair.”

Max began to laugh, until he felt something.

“Am I...sinking?” He looked bewildered.

Zoey looked at the floor, seeing tiny little beans scattering around. She looked at Max and began to giggle.

“Oh shit. We broke the chair.”


End file.
